


Ringing in the New Year

by MissLiveByThePen



Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Chandrila Traditions, Crack Treated Seriously, First Order Politics (Star Wars), Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Kylo Ren Has Feelings, KyluxAdvent2020, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Resistance Politics, Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: General Hux isn't drunk enough to deal with Kylo Ren's parents at the first (and hopefully only) joint First Order-Resistance Solstice celebration.Kylux Advent 2020: Day 24: Solstice
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Ringing in the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas (or happy holidays) everyone!

General Hux wasn’t exactly sure who within High Command thought this ‘exchange’ with the Resistance was a fantastic idea, but he found himself staring at a big, ugly tree decorated with twinkling lights and decorative ornaments. The music around them was festive enough and there were plenty of drinks to go around, but the tension building in the room was too much.

It would be an interesting time if he weren’t currently staring across the table at General Leia Organa and her ragtag group of ‘Resistance fighters’. Honestly, whoever decided this needed to happen needed to be court martialed and tossed from an airlock.

Hux grabbed another fruity, red drink and tossed it back as little droids began bringing in tiny presents from each side. There was no way this was going off without someone getting assassinated, right? Probably in the punch or mixed drinks. He’d been drinking alcohol the entire night, so if that was the case then he was going to fall victim to it. Oh well. 

Kylo was not going to be happy whenever he found out his mother and father were currently chatting with some noname petty officer from the Vanguard. Actually, wait, they probably shouldn’t let the Resistance leaders talk with any of their officers. That was a spy situation waiting to happen. 

Instead of hyperfocusing on this weird, alternative reality he currently lived in, the general grabbed another drink and downed it within a few gulps. The less he remembered about the solstice, the better. 

Like a bad omen, the doors smacked opened to reveal the Supreme Leader’s apprentice himself, Kylo Ren. He looked good without the helmet and hair fixed nicely. The two of them had an interesting relationship. ‘Interesting’ in the way that they went from trying to kill each other to sharing quarters. They were passionate in everything they did and he wouldn’t have the man any other way. Of course, Kylo was still unstable on the best of days. He wondered if Kylo would turn that murderous intent to his suddenly silent parents as Organa watched him enter with a smile on her face. 

Instead of going immediately to murder his parents, Kylo made a stop at the tree to snatch up a present perched among the branches. Hux rolled his eyes as he watched the man slip it into his pocket. Honestly, stealing a present was a great example for the First Order in the company of their enemies. 

He scoffed as Kylo turned away from the tree to boldly walk over to greet his parents. Here they went. Kylo was going to cause a ruckus. Hux had to wipe his eyes a few times as he watched Kylo Ren hug them. 

Mr.-I-hate-my-parents. 

Mr.-I-must-kill-my-father-to-be-strong.

Mr.-the-dark-side-demands-me-cause-pain. 

That Kylo Ren hugged both of his parents and even kissed his mother’s cheek before greeting that hotshot pilot that complimented Hux’s ass earlier. Maybe he’d mention that to Kylo before the end of this ‘party’. 

Instead of trying to understand whatever fuckery or sorcery was happening before him, Hux called for a flute of champagne. Maybe if he kept drinking, this entire situation would make more sense. He doubted it, but he could try. 

The two groups intermingled and ate together without anyone dropping dead from poison. Throughout most of dinner, Kylo’s hand sat on his knee even if he talked animatedly with various people around him. If Hux were a little less drunk, he wouldn’t have allowed such a display. Love Kylo he might, but he wasn’t going to flaunt it in public. 

Once dinner was over, the little droids handed out presents to everyone. Hux was most looking forward to this part because they’d agreed to draw names and he’d gotten Kylo’s own. He’d gifted the man an upgrade to his Silencer that would make her faster and far more accurate against the X-wings. 

Not that he was going to mention that in front of General Organa or anything. 

He did wonder who’d drawn his name as the presents became less and less in number. Even drunk, he promised himself that he wouldn’t get upset if he didn’t get anything. That was just life sometimes. So, when the last gift was given and Armitage Hux sat with nothing in his lap, he didn’t say a single thing. He only gestured for another glass of wine and was well into drinking it when Kylo appeared in front of him. 

Kneeling. 

“Today is the solstice on Chandrila,” he told Hux as he rubbed his hand over the man’s knee. If Hux were a little more sober, he would have slapped those hands, but it felt nice considering he’d been left out of the gift-giving. “It’s why I wanted to do this. Why I had to invite…” he glanced over at his parents. 

Oh. So it was Kylo that insisted on this party. Hux wondered if the Supreme Leader knew about it? Probably not considering he hadn’t made an appearance. He should have been paying attention to Kylo, but his head was far too fuzzy from his last glass of wine. 

“So what do you say, Hux?”

Hux blinked back to the yearnest, handsome face in front of him before railing his eyes down to the outstretched ring. 

Wait. 

What had he missed? 

“C-come again?” He stuttered out before a little bit of laughter bubbled around them, even from Kylo himself. 

“Marry me, Hux.” 

Had Kylo Ren really instigated a truce to propose to him in front of his parents? Apparently so. What kind of ridiculous nonsense was this? 

So wasteful. 

So ridiculous. 

So surprisingly sweet. 

Hux took a long look at the ring and the back at Kylo’s eager, stupidly handsome face and nodded his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
